Bertha
Bertha is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Bertha is the head umpire for Griller Stadium. There, she holds a league record for umpiring 856 consecutive home games. During the winter, Bertha hits the ice as a hockey referee, where the Tastyville Cold Cuts are a crowd favorite. Being somewhat of a celebrity amongst sports fans, she can be spotted at many local events. Bertha has officiated numerous eating competitions, and is a dependable judge for the annual Tastyville Rib Cook-Off. Appearance Bertha is an umpire who has brown curly hair with a grey baseball cap on top. She wears a dark grey and white striped referee T-shirt and grey pants held with a grey belt. She also wears grey shoes with light grey laces. Bertha also has green eyeliner. Clean-Up She got more tan and her belt is darker. Styles Papa's Bakeria Bertha has a white baseball cap. She wears a dark grey and white inlaid referee T-shirt and white pants held with a brown belt. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun * Ketchup * Relish * Onions * Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Marshmallow ** Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Marshmallow ** Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Baseball Season) * Liner C * Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Butterscotch Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts ** Pretzel Bat ** Marshmallow ** Pretzel Bat *Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Butterscotch Drizzle ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** 3 Candy Baseballs Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Chunky Pumpkin Pie Sundae with Peaches *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *3 Hazelnut Swizzles *Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushida Pepper *7 Tomatoes *Focaccia Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Regular Crab Mezzelune *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Creole Rub *7 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peaches *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Blondie, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Clear Glaze **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin Long John **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Banana Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller with Apple Pie Filling **Clear Glaze **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Candy Jack *Pumpkin Long John **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BBQ Hog Wings *6 Red Peppers *3 Celeries *Mango Chili Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Capicola (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (bottom) *8 Pepperoni (top) *Well-Done *8-Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Regular Grill *Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Salami *Ranch *Bacon *Ranch *Bacon *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Stuffing *Gravy *Stuffing *Gravy *Stuffing *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Popcorn **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Saltwater Taffy Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner D * Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Salted Caramel ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Apricot Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cloudberry Holiday (Thanksgiving) Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Lattice Top *Candy Corn Drizzle (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Peach Filling *Lattice Top *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Toppings Unlocked With Her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Butterscotch Drizzle. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Creole Rub. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mango Topping. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Caramel Apple Drizzle. Ranks to Unlock Her *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 22 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 58 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 38 Trivia *She is the final Papa's Hot Doggeria debutant to receive a Flipdeck biography. *She the last customer on Papa's Freezeria To Go! that is unlocked with an ingredient. *In Papa's Cheeseria, Bertha is the only customer to order all holiday-specific ingredients from her favorite holiday: Thanksgiving. Order Tickets Bertha Hot doggeria.png|Bertha's order in Hotdoggeria. Bertha base.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season BERTHA NORMAL.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria regular order Bertha Freezeria.png|Bertha's Freezeria HD order. Bertha Neptune.png|Bertha's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Bertha To Go.png|Bertha's Freezeria To Go! Orders bertha donuteria order.png|Bertha's Donuteria order. Bertha Donut.png|Bertha's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival. Bertha HD.png|Bertha's Wingeria HD order Bertha Pizza.png|Bertha's Pizzeria To Go! order Bertha Thanksgiving.png|Bertha's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Bertha's Cheeseria Order.png|Bertha's Cheeseria Order Bertha Carnival.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Bertha Big Top.png|Bertha's Regular order in Cupcakeria To Go! Bertha Cupcakeria HD.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria HD regular order Brtha.jpg|Bertha's Bakeria order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 11.25.50 PM.png|Bertha's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving berthatmht.png|Bertha's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving berthatmh.png|Bertha's Taco Mia HD order Gallery 77.jpg|Bertha Thumbs-Up! wrukh.PNG Papa -039;s Hot Doggeria Hacked Cheats - HFG.png|Bertha eats anything Bertha and Pinch Hitwell inside the Cupcakeria.png Bertha in Papa's Pastaria.png Bertha shrugs.png Perfect Pasta for Bertha.png Perfect Pasta for Bertha 2.png Okay_Donuts_-_Bertha.png Bertha coming.png|Bertha in the lobby Bertha not happy.png|Bertha is not happy Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.00.50.png|Bertha with Pinch Hitwell Bertha perfect.png|Bertha's donuts are perfect on her favorite holiday! Bertha Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Bertha enjoys her perfect cupcakes! Bertha Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Bertha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-2.png perfection.png|I got a Perfect Sandwitch order on Bertha. Bertha Cheeseria Perfect.png|Bertha is happy with her perfect sandwich. Also Boomer came to celebrate! Poor_Bertha.png berthaluxpft.jpg|Bertha, a bronze star customer with another perfect sandwich! Bertha - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Bertha Style B in Papa's Bakeria Berthastyles.jpg Berthacleanup.jpg Screenshot (28b).png|Perfect sandwich for Bertha! Fan Art Bertha art.png|A fan-made drawing of Bertha Bertha Chibi.jpg|Chibi Bertha by Funnysun Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:B Characters